1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combustion engine provided with an engine block having a plurality of cylinders received therein. At least one auxiliary device is connected to the engine, wherein the engine block has at two different locations substantially identical connecting parts and at least one auxiliary device is arranged on such a connecting part. Such a combustion engine is known from DE-A-4018620.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A problem which occurs in combustion engines, particularly very large engines manufactured in comparatively small numbers, is that the configuration of the engine is often greatly dependent on the purpose of use. For instance, the demands placed on a stationary engine, such as a power source in a power plant, differ from the demands placed on engines used for the propulsion of ships. In particular, the placing of auxiliary equipment can differ greatly.
In the case of large turbodiesel engines used to drive a stationary generator in a so-called DPP (Diesel Power Plant), it is usually required that the supercharging unit, which is formed by one or more turbo-compressors and associated interstage coolers, be situated close to the edge of the generator space, since the exhaust is placed there. At the same time, it is desired that the flywheel side of the engine (from which the power can be taken off) be located toward the middle of the space where the generator is arranged. However, when a similar engine is used for channel propulsion, it is desirable to direct both the supercharging unit and the flywheel side of the engine to the rear, since both the exhaust and the propeller shaft are situated at the rear of the ship. The pump group, which is used to circulate operating fluids, such as coolant and lubricants, through a stationary engine, must often be placed in the vicinity of the outside of a generator space, since an external cooling unit will often be situated outside the generator space. However, for propulsion purposes, the pump group must be readily accessible in the front part of the engine.
These differing requirements and configurations of the engine mean that an engine suitable for stationary use can be converted into an engine for propulsion purposes only with very great effort and a wide diversity of components. This further implies that the ultimate purpose of use must already be known at an early stage in the construction of the engine, thus considerably increasing delivery times. The production costs of such engines are greatly increased by the large number of different components.
In DE-A-4018620 a turbo-diesel engine is described having its cylinders arranged in V-formation, with two air conduits arranged over each other and extending in the V-shaped space between the cylinder rows. At opposite end faces of the engine block, two identical connecting surfaces are arranged for mounting a turbo-compressor console and an intercooler console, respectively. Various openings are arranged in the connecting surfaces, and those opening which are not used are covered by a plug. This arrangement allows the position of the turbo-charger and the intercooler to be interchanged. This document does not contain any indication about the way the turbo-charger and intercooler may be connected to the coolant and/or lubricant circuit of the engine.
From CH-A-373222, an in-line diesel engine is known having a symmetrical engine block comprising symmetrical connecting surfaces for connecting auxiliary devices at opposite longitudinal faces and end faces of the engine block. In this way, a rotation direction of the engine may be changed by placing the auxiliary devices at either one of the opposite faces. This document does not disclose the use of identical connecting surfaces for different auxiliary devices, nor does it contain any indication of the way in which the auxiliary devices are connected to the coolant and/or lubricant circuit of the engine.
Finally, in DE-C-503438, a combustion engine is described in which all auxiliary devices are arranged in frames at the end faces of the engine. A rotation direction of the engine may be changed by moving part of these auxiliary devices from one side of their respective frame to the other side thereof. This document does not contain any indication of how the auxiliary devices should be connected to the coolant and/or lubricant circuit of the engine either.